1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication method and apparatus for a wearable device in a wireless communication system, and a user terminal and a network apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has evolved from a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information, to an Internet-of-Things (IoT) network in which distributed constituent elements, including things and the like, exchange and process information. Internet-of-Everything (IoE) technology may be one example in which technology for processing big data through a connection to a cloud server is combined with IoT technology.
In order to implement the IoT, technical elements such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus research has recently been conducted on a sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine-Type Communication (MTC), and the like for a connection between things.
In an IoT environment, it is possible to provide an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service which creates new value in humans' lives through collection and analysis of data generated by connected things. Through the convergence and unification of the conventional Information Technology (IT) and various industries, the IoT can be applied to fields, such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart home appliances, and high-tech medical services.
With the rapid advancement of technology, the mobile communication systems have reached a stage of provision of high-speed data communication services as well as voice communication. Recently, next-generation mobile communication systems have evolved to encompass Human to Human (H2H) communication, Human to Machine (H2M) communication, and M2M communication. In order to meet requirements therefor, in the Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) communication standard, work for standardization of MTC has started. In the 3GPP SA1 Working Group (WG) standard defining services and characteristics thereof, service requirements for MTC have already been discussed.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a communication scenario of typical MTC.
Referring to FIG. 1, MTC devices 110 (as indicated by reference numerals 110-1, 110-2, and 110-3) are connected to a wireless operator network 111. The MTC devices 110 may be typically defined as various unmanned devices, including meters, vending machines, and the like, and have characteristics different from those of existing wireless terminals in various aspects. Also, characteristics of the MTC devices 110 may depend on the types of MTC devices. A very large number of MTC devices 110 having such various characteristics may exist within one cell. An MTC server 130, which has information on the MTC devices 110, not only serves to perform authentication, but also serves to collect pieces of information from the MTC devices 110 and deliver the collected pieces of information to a user terminal 150. The user terminal 150 is a terminal of a user who uses MTC. The MTC server 130 may exist inside or outside the wireless operator network 111. The user terminal 150 is a terminal of an end user who needs information delivered from the MTC devices 110.
MTC has characteristics different from those of existing wireless communication. Also, the characteristics of MTC are distinguished from each other according to the purpose for using MTC. For example, MTC devices, which only need to perform communication several times a day without regard to a specific time, have the characteristic of being “time-tolerant”, and MTC devices, which are installed in one place and collect and transmit particular information without the need of mobility, have the characteristic of being “low mobility”. A wireless operator needs to provide services in view of coexistence of the various characteristics of MTC and the existing terminals.
Meanwhile, MTC devices related to tracking of animals, freight vehicles, and the like from among the MTC devices 110 are typically supplied with power by using batteries or by independently generating power.
Accordingly, such MTC devices need to use limited power, and thus are desirably capable of efficiently using extremely low power. The 3GPP SA1 WG has defined an extra-low power consumption mode, and MTC devices may be configured to use low power in the relevant mode.
The MTC devices may be understood to be an example in which IoT technology is applied to the MTC devices, and various forms of wearable devices using the IoT technology are being developed.